


Date

by Jaeh



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: I don't ship them, M/M, art commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: ART: John Constantine and Harry Dresden on a date. Commissioned.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not my ship; this was commissioned by timpendragon on tumblr. :)

Harry Dresden and John Constantine on a date. Yes, they're in Harry's apartment, and yes, John just set the candy on fire, and yes, Bob is eavesdropping in the background. :D Commissioned by timpendragon on tumblr. 

[Tumblr link](https://ineffablynoice.tumblr.com/post/187237764292/theyre-on-a-date-a-commission-harry)

Click [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Dresden-Constantine-810845475) for resources used. 


End file.
